


siempre estuviste ahí para mí

by LaryssaD17



Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends are always going to be there for you even when you dont want them to, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I love this two and their bloody chemistry, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sadness, heartbrake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Anakin lloró hasta quedarse dormido y Ahsoka no le soltó ni un segundo.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Anisoka - Relationship
Series: In A Galaxy Far Far Away [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691035
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	siempre estuviste ahí para mí

**Author's Note:**

> Título viene de la canción Say You Won't Let Go de James Arthur.

Anakin no era de los que huían. 

Siempre enfrentaba las cosas, por más que dolieran, por más incómodo que se sintiera o miedo sintiera. No huía. Se quedaba y peleaba porque luego de perder a su única familia era lo único que podía hacer. No podía rendirse porque nadie más lo sacaría de sus problemas, excepto el mismo. 

Anakin no era de esos que huían y, sin embargo, luego de ver aquello, huyó. 

Su vista no lo soportó, el enojo y la tristeza lo consumieron. No fue capaz de articular palabra que no tuviera crueldad o evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Sentía todas las emociones posibles en cuestión de segundos y sabía que no podría borrar lo que había visto de su mente. 

Huyó como un cobarde, a refugiarse. Huyó como el ser débil que sabía que era. Se retiró a su caparazón como la tortuga que no quiere enfrentar a la liebre. Se encerró en su habitación y luego de romper y tirar todo lo que encontró, lloró. Lloró como cuando era niño y escuchaba a su madre pelear con su padrastro al otro lado de la pared. Lloró en silencio, recordando que no estaba solo, lloró hecho una miserable y pequeña bolita como si eso fuera ayudarlo en algo. 

Anakin no era de los huía, pero había sido inevitable.

Le había entregado tanto a aquella mujer, pero luego de lo que vio no lo podía hacer. No podía llamarle de alguna manera que fuera buena porque le había roto el corazón. Lo hechizó durante años y luego lo aceptó y cuando se negó a ciertas cosas, a una muestra más fiel de amor, decidió buscarlo, al parecer, en otro. Y lo peor era que no fue en cualquier “otro”. 

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente dejando ver a una silueta al otro lado. Había olvidado cerrarla. Había olvidado que ella lo escucharía mejor que nadie y vendría a averiguar lo que pasaba. Había olvidado que ella, contrario a la otra, estaba siempre en sus peores momentos. 

-Anakin.- llamó con preocupación.

Su voz sonaba cansada, quizás la había despertado o quizás ya estaba despierta haciendo algún trabajo. Como fuera, estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás. 

Escuchó sus pasos y luego un suspiro cansado cuando la sintió darle la vuelta a la cama. 

-Anakin.- volvió a llamar, mirándolo, al tiempo que se agachaba cerca de sus pies.

Solo tuvo que extender una mano y colocarla en su tobillo para que él cediera. Para que dejara todo ir. 

Y entonces, empezó a llorar fuerte y sin remordimiento. Como si estuviera solo, como si no hubiera nadie para juzgarle o criticarlo. Lloró como un bebé, sin restringir ninguna lágrima o el llanto. Lloró por lo que parecieron horas, con ella cada vez más cerca, sin decir nada, solo apoyándole con su mano en alguna parte de su cuerpo. 

Dejó de llorar en algún momento. Todavía estaba tirado en el suelo al lado de la cama, de costado y en posición fetal, dándole la espalda, que había permanecido quieta y sin hablar detrás de él, con solo una mano en su brazo como señal de que estaba cerca. 

-Ahsoka.- dijo él, con voz pequeña, ronca y débil por haber llorado tanto.

-No me iré.- le interrumpió y tragó saliva.- Estás estancado conmigo, Skyguy.- él sonrió débil, recordando aquella vez que se conocieron y lo primero que hicieron fue discutir y ponerse los apodos que aún hoy usaban. 

Le reconfortó un poco saber que se quedaría, que no lo dejaría solo y que su presencia lo hacía sentir seguro, aunque su corazón doliera de todas maneras. 

Se volteó cuidadosamente y con lentitud, buscó la mano de su mejor amiga. Ella se la dio casi de inmediato y él la sostuvo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cerró los ojos y se volvió una bolita de miseria de nuevo. Ahsoka, con cuidado y paciencia sostuvo su mano y con su mano libre, se dedicó a acariciar su cabello en un intento de calmarle. 

Anakin lloró hasta quedarse dormido y Ahsoka no le soltó ni un segundo.


End file.
